Abusing Tyler's Van for Fun and Profit
by The Lordaeron Paladin
Summary: The Super Robot Wars Londo Bell has decided to get rid of Bella Swan for good. The only problem is, they must do it with the primitive Tyler's Van, a nigh impossible task, knowing Edward Cullen. Will Hot Blood triumph over Sparkly Vampire? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight, Super Robot Wars, or any individual title contained in the latter. This story, however, is another matter entirely.

**Summary:** The Londo Bell has decided to get rid of Bella Swan. They have dispatched their most awesome pilots, the Getter Team, the Mazinger Brothers, the Raideen-Rah Xephon duo, the Gundam pilots, the Cyber Beast Force and the crew of the Iron Gears to take care of her. But to avoid stirring up trouble, they chose not to use their humongous mecha, but rather utilized one primitive combat frame – Tyler's Van! Hot blood solves everything, even when all they have is a van!

Let's begin!

* * *

**Part 1: The battle plan.**

"Okay, let us start" Banjou Haran walked into the briefing room, where the rest of the Londo Bell gathered around. Everyone had already arrived, except for Kamille Bidan, "the most powerful Newtype to have ever lived", simply because he didn't really understand why the Londo Bell had all resolved to kill a seemingly defenseless girl like Bella Swan. "Our operation will be to hijack the famous van called Tyler's Van, and then attack Bella Swan with it. Simple and direct. Any question?

"Yes," Tetsuya Tsurugi raised his hand. "Why do we need to kill her in the first place? And if we seriously have to, isn't my Great Mazinger enough?"

"Negative, Tetsuya," replied the stern-looking man standing next to Banjou. He was Captain Bright Noah of the Ra Cailum, the Londo Bell's default flagship and the ship in command of the so-named Tyler's Van Operation. "We've received sufficient information from many reliable sources that her survival will be more disastrous than a full-fledge colony drop on Manhattan."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryusei Date, the famous Ascended Fanboy of Team SRX also protested. "Real men don't kill women!"

"When the time comes, we all will have to work against our conscience," said the white-haired man at the corner of the room. "My Zankantou had to cleave Gan Eden, and I am still willing to carry out a similar task again, for the good of mankind."

"What are the proofs that you speak of?" Usso Evin, the teen genius piloting the Victory Gundam asked. "We've got enough meaningless death already…"

"The details are… classified, I'm afraid" Bright said. "Still, if you still insist on asking, the only thing I can tell you is that Bella Swan's mere existence will drive many people insane. Many, as in the population of North America."

"Classified?" Kouji Kabuto, the pilot of the amazing Mazinkaiser, turned to the second most influential figure in the organization and asked. "Lieutenant Amuro, do you know anything about it then?"

"Even I don't know that much," Amuro Ray replied calmly. "But, having worked with Captain Bright for many years, knowing the kind of man he is, I trust his decision. Don't you, after all what we've gone through together?"

"Even knowing that, the idea of killing a _girl_ is somewhat repugnant…"

"Okay, okay, everyone, gather round," Banjou signaled everyone to sit down. "Let me tell you firsthand that this isn't a run-of-the-mill operation. Bella Swan is protected by a vampire named Edward Cullen."

"Vampire?" gasped Garrod Ran. He had gone through enough in his first 16 years of life, experiencing everything from a Harmonica Launcher to a Satellite Cannon, but it was basically the first time he had heard of that word.

"Yes, Garrod. Vampire, I said," repeated Banjou. "Most likely, Edward Cullen will attempt a Support Defense when any of us attacks Bella Swan. As a vampire, his skin's solidity is comparable to Chobham Plating. Apparently, he can shake off all the damage with ease."

Taking a short pause, Banjou went on again.

"To counter that, we must use our own Support Offense. The second attacker is the one to finish off Bella Swan, and must not miss."

"How many Offense Supporters do we have among us?" asked Amuro.

"I've got a long list here," Captain Bright said, drawing out a computer notebook. "This is so far the optimum setting."

According to Bright's list, the teams of attackers and offense supporters to carry out Operation Tyler's Van consisted of:

- Cyber Beast Force Dancougar Team, supported by Getter Team.

- Mazinger Brothers Team, supporting each other.

- Amuro Ray, supported by Char Aznable.

- Usso Evin, supported by Garrod Ran.

- Masaki Andoh, supported by Team SRX.

- Heero Yuy, supported by Team Voltes or Team Combattler.

- Loran Cehack, supported by Akira Hibiki.

- Sanger Zonvolt and Ratsel Feinschmacker, supported by Touma Kanou.

"You've got everything thought out, haven't you, Captain?" asked Raidiese F. Branstein. "With this setting, not even Keisar Ephes stands a chance."

"Let us not waste any more time," Bright said. "All the named individuals, please assemble in the launch bay of the Ra Cailum as soon as possible. Your respective Tyler's Vans are waiting for you there."

* * *

Endnote: The true action only starts in the next chapter – Dancougar Team/Getter Team vs. Edward/Bella.


End file.
